Friends
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: <html><head></head>Falco tells his son a story of Fox and him when they were practically no longer friends after the Lylat Wars ended. And it almost ended with one of them killing the other. OC Isaac Lombardi. contains swears. dedicated to those wonderful friends of mine!</html>


**Hey, I've been wanting to write this story for a month now. It's a one shot…a very long one shot O.O**

** Well anyway, hope you, gotta say, one of my favorite writings I have done. Hope you enjoy,**

**-Cet**

_Lombardi home- 8:45 p.m._

"And they all live happily ever after. Falco says, finishing up a story that he honestly thought was crappy. He pulls the blanket up to the chin of a little bird lying in bed, looking up at the bigger bird. "Why must you always give me crappy stories Dad?" The seven year old says to Falco. "Because your mother would complain all day if I give you another inappropriate story again."

It's been years now since the Star Fox team decided to go with life and have a family. Slippy had married Amanda and had who knows how many kids; Peppy had become a grandfather of a healthy baby boy but about a year or two later passed away peacefully. Fox and Krystal had gotten married and now have an eight in a half year old blue fox names Marcus. Falco surprisingly had decided to take a break from Star Falco because of one reason. He fell in love with Katt Monroe, who is now called Katt Lombardi. Falco does plan to continue Star Falco, but life at the moment for him seems a bit too busy to go off in space, as he is helping to raise his son, Isaac Lombardi, at the moment.

"I won't tell her that you told me a bad story this time." Isaac looks at his father, trying to win his father by using his begging face. Isaac is so much like his father. He got the same color feathers; he has his father's act of being tough and getting into trouble sometimes. Isaac is like a young mirror image of Falco, and Falco can't help but to love that fact. "Before I do, you mind to answer something?" Isaac nods his head. "Why haven't your friend Marcus been here for awhile? You guys are always doing something."

Isaac pushed the covers off of him and sat up. "We got into an argument over some stupid thing."

"What is this stupid thing?"

"Girl stuff related. He claims He says that I like this girl and I told him to shut up, I don't like her."

Falco couldn't help but to smile. Why does this sound so familiar? Falco then remember, how Fix said Falco liked Katt, Falco claims no, and things go downhill from there. Boy, everyday Isaac proves to be more like his father from friends, girls stuff, and to wanting to fly a arwing one day. "Why are you smiling Daddy?" Falco turns to his son, and the smile weakens a bit. "You are too much like me, did you know that?" He smiled a bit too.

This situation that Isaac is in sounds somewhat familiar to Falco. That's right, many years ago, Fox and Falco got into a situation like this because Fox said that Falco liked Katt. It's just that their situation had gotten even worse, even almost ended with a death.

"Daddy, tell me another story." Falco turns to his son, and an idea of a story comes to mind. "I have a story that's similar to your situation. But however, your mother would not allow it." Isaac gets himself all comfortable as he asks, "Why not?". "Because they story is not child proof. So just don't tell your mother that I told you this story, okay?" The little blue bird nods to his father and sits there, watching Falco, waiting for him to start. "So, you know how Marcus' dad is my friend?" Isaac nods. "Well, many years ago, before you two were born, before I started dating your mom, before Fox met Marcus' mom, me and him were good friends. Like you and Marcus except for this moment. But we had our fights, and one of them almost got to carried away."

_Great Fox- 9:36 a.m. years ago Falco POV_

Cursive TV, why must there be nothing good on. Let's try the next channel, okay, not so interesting. Maybe the next channel is better than this one. Shit! Remote batteries died on me! Oh well, as long as **he** doesn't come in, I'm good. I wonder what the other two in here are doing. Well it looks like Peppy is reading emails shit we got. Slippy seems to be reading and eating. Boy, things are tiring around here. Maybe I'll take me arwing out for a ride later today. I certainly need to think some things through. But what gives **him** the right to accuse that I liked that chick? Glad I said something about it before he went over there and telling her stuff, and I kind of do like her, but he was pushing me. But I do kind of take it a bit far bringing up his father the way I did. I know that subject is close to him, but whatever. Things will be good till he shows his ass in here.

I hear a noise and turn towards Peppy. I recognize that sigh or whatever you want to call it, it usually means that we got ourselves a mission to do. Finally, we haven't had a mission in a while and I been wanting one for a long time. Hopefully I get to fly my arwing so there can be some action going on. Suddenly I heard the door open up, and I knew who entered the room. I could feel my body tense up, stiff, and yes. Our relationship, our once a great friendship, turned into a cold hatred for each other.

Everyone in the same room look up, looking between Fox and I as we both look at each other. I'm sick of him, he betters not me with me for the mission or after the mission we would be one man short. I can't even stay in the same room for long. I get to my feet and start heading towards a door till, "Stop right there Falco, you're not going. Come here Fox, we got a mission."

I look over my shoulder and see Fox go over to Peppy. That crazy old rabbit. But I don't move towards the door no matter how much I want to. I got to know what this mission is going to be about.

The two read the message, saying some things to each other as I walk over towards Slippy. "Did you those repairs to my arwing that I told you about?" I ask him, standing by him. "Yes I have, and there were no problems to it. The arwing should be all good." I nod and cross my arms. "How long is it going to last?" I turn to him confuse. "How long what Slip?" He closes his book and looks at me. "The whole argument stuff between you and Fox? It's getting out of hand." I shake my head and look away from him. "Team, come here." Peppy calls out to Slippy and I, and we both come over. I keep my distance away from Fox. "What is it old man." I tell Peppy.

"We got to get a case from one of Andross' ships. The case supposedly has information of his inventions and we need to know how dangerous they are." Fox says. "Well duh, they are going to be dangerous." I shot at Fox, causing him to look at me unpleasantly.

"Shut it you two. The only way that this is going to be successful is that we send our best two pilots there while two stay back as back up."

Everyone and I look at Peppy shocked. I got an idea who I'll have to be teamed up with. Certainly not Slippy since he's a poor pilot. "Hell no I'm going to be teamed up with him!" I practically yell at Peppy. There's no doubt that I am going to be teamed up with Fox. I know it, since we are both the best pilots on this team. Peppy is getting to old for this and Slippy isn't the best. "Yes Falco, you and Fox are going to be teamed up. You two need to fly to the ship, get into it, and find that case."

"Why can't I go with someone else?" Fox asks Peppy. "Other way around Fox, I'm a better pilot than you."

"No you're not!"

"Hell yeah I am, want me to prove it? I can."

"Bring it on, I kick your ass!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Peppy yells.

We both turn to Peppy who stands up from his seat. "You two are going together to the ship. This is a mission, and we need that case. You both are going and coming back no matter what."

I turn around. I'm sick how Peppy always sides, or at least it seems, with Fox than me. What gives him the special treatment? I start walking to the door and whisper, or at least I thought I was whispering, "Unless one of us happens to die."

_Great Fox hanger- 11:21 a.m._

I got into my arwing, waiting for Peppy to say to fly off. I think this is the first time I'm actually not looking forward to flying in my arwing, especially with Fox. Best to get this over with, I bet he wants to get it over with also. I got my blaster with me since inside the ship we have to go to should have guards. I got some grenades, and smoke grenades. What's taking them so long? I look over towards Fox's ship and see Peppy talking to him, probably saying, "Don't get each other killed," or "you guys are a team." What I got to say about that is bullshit. I'll do what I got to do and some things I want to do. Not going to let some rabbit get in my way, telling me what I should do. Speak of the devil.

"Falco, may I have a word with you?" How did I know that Peppy would be coming talk to me? I guess he's getting a bit predicable these days. "What you want?" I spit at him, already have an idea what he was going to say.

He gets up to my eye level by standing on my wing and he looks pretty serious. "I don't care that you and Fox are having issues right now, you two need to work together for this mission. It's a serious mission and if you two let what has been going on between you two get between this mission, there will be consequences for the two of you. Don't think that either of you guys will get a special treatment. We can't have that case getting into the wrong hands."

I haven't seen Peppy serious like this before, it's not like him. I turn my head, disbelieving that he won't give any somewhat special treatment to Fox. "Falco, as soon as you guys get back onto the ship, you can storm off like you have been doing lately with Fox, just not during work."

"No guarantees there gramps."

He brings his face closer to mine. "Listen, if either of you guys just happened to come back and there was friendly fired between the two of you guys, then say goodbye to your sorry asses, because whoever fired at the other is gone. And I'm telling the truth."

I say nothing as he gets off of my wing and starts walking off. Well, that was a side I never saw of him. But like I had said earlier, there are no guarantees.

_Lombardi home- 8:57 p.m._

"Did you kill him Daddy?" Isaac asks. Well, the fact that Marcus has a father answers that. "He's alive, remember Isaac. And don't interrupt my story again will you. You know that I don't like that."

"Sorry Dad, just continue then, please."

"Okay then, let's see, where was I? Oh yeah. Well Fox and I made it to the ship without saying a word to each other. But that changed when we got off our ships and face our first problem. The problem was deciding which way to go, left or the right hallway."

_One of Andross' ships- 11:48 a.m._

We killed some guards that were in the room we entered. As we both got up, Fox uses his radio to contact Peppy telling him whatever he was telling him. I take some things that may be useful for me from them the dead guys; one item was a knife that got put into my pocket. Fox finishes the report and we both turn to the two hallways.

I say left and he says right and we both turn to each other.

"What gives you the right to choose the direction that we go?" Fox says to me.

"Because I know what we are doing."

"Well I'm the leader. It gives you no right to choose what way we go but to follow me."

"Who said that I wanted to follow your lead?"

"You joined the team."

"Shut the hell up, doesn't mean shit to me."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO AND CONTINUE THE MISSION!"

We both jumped at Peppy's voice, reminding Fox that he didn't turn his radio off. He takes it out of his pocket and says, "We will," and with that he turns it off. "We'll go left moron." He says. I turn around and we both go that.

_Lombardi home- 9:03 p.m._

"Peppy sounds like a mad man in your story." Isaac says. I had to smile, even though he once again interrupted my story. "Well this was really the only time when he was like a mad man, but most of the time he wasn't. I guess he was just upset at Fox and my arguments." Isaac gives me a hug and then says, "You miss him, don't you?" After the hug he gave me I tell him that I did. May be a bit shocking to admit it but I miss that old hare. "You can continue your story Daddy."

"Well, after awhile of more silence and a few more arguments, we get to near the ending of the mission. We were nearing the case and were in another little battle."

_One of Andross' ships- 12:12 p.m._

"Shit!" I yell as another bullet flew by my head. I duck behind a box that is in the room and to see Fox on the opposite side of the hallway, bolting forward at the enemies. He runs far up ahead, and I throw a grenade at the enemies that are behind him. It's best to keep Fox alive now, or I'll be outnumbered by a lot of guys. I don't want to get myself killed in the process of this mission. My grenade kills a few guys, leaving some and I got out from behind the box. I run forward, shooting at some more of Andross' remaining troops and I duck back behind a box. Man, when will these guys give up? Andross is dead.

_Lombardi home- 9:07 p.m._

"I thought Andross didn't die till after Fox did stuff on Sauria." Isaac once again interrupts my story. "Yes that's true, but after the Lylat War we thought that we had killed him for good. Nothing to be shock there, he's the kind of mad man that would do such thing. May I continue the story?" "Yes Dad, just skip ahead a bit since it's close to my bed time."

_One of Andross' ships- 12:49 p.m._

I let out a sigh as I shot the last of Andross' remaining soldiers in the room. Well, that wasn't easy as I thought it would be. Nothing seems to be going by easy today. Where's Fox? He is suppose to be here now with the case so we can get the hell out of here so I can stop worrying about him. I swear to God that…

I turn a corner and got my answer. There was Fox holding a case. He's lying on the ground with his gun about ten feet away from him with another soldier pointing his gun at Fox's head. I quickly bring my blaster up and aim it at the guard, pulling the trigger at him too. I walk over to Fox and to my somewhat of a surprise, he was shot in his side. "Falco..."

He was cut short as I point the blaster at him. Well, I don't have to put up a fight with him since he's already down. Should be easy, getting rid of him just like that. That'll get rid one problem that's been bugging me. When suddenly…

_Lombardi home- 9:15 p.m._

"What had happened Daddy? Did you shot your gun?" Isaac asks me. I lean back in the chair and answer with a no. "I had a sudden flashback, or a sudden memory whatever people call them these days."

"What was it about?"

I look at Isaac away from the wall and answer, "I remember some times when he helped me. He offer me a job after I stopped with the gang stuff and I just couldn't get a job. He saved my life many times and was willing to put up with my complaints saying shit at him…"

"Daddy said a bad word."

"Yeah I know. But Fox was always there for me, and I knew that he would never had the guts to shoot me, not one chance even though I used his father against him in our argument. Some people don't get friends like him or Marcus a lot, those who do have friends like them should be thankful they do." Isaac nods.

I lay Isaac back and I pull the blanket up to Isaac's chin. "You should go to bed. I told you the ending."

"You got to say the famous ending before you go."

I sigh and say, "And they all live happily ever after, okay?"

"Thank you, night."

I kiss his forehead and tell him goodnight. I turn the lights out and exit the room when…

"I thought I told you no dangerous war stories and no using bad words mister." I quickly turn to Katt, uh oh, trouble. "He won't use them." "I had to go to his school today because he swore in class. You sir are in trouble, but you're lucky we got company." I tilt my head and ask who. "The mayor of the town is here giving you 5 million dollars." She says as she turns and stretches her arms out. "Who is it?" I said chasing her into the kitchen.

"Hey." I turn to look by the kitchen table to see Fox and Katt goes off to finish cleaning up. "Hey Foxie, what's up?" I ask as I walk over to him. "Just came when my son said he was having trouble with your son."

I wave my hand as I say, "Don't worry. Isaac told me and I told him the story of the huge argument we had years ago." Fox's Eyebrow rises and he stares at me. "Really? Weird, I just told Marcus that story not long ago." "Really?" I respond back to him. "You guys must have super powers." Katt says as she walks by us with a cup.

_Great Fox- 6:29 p.m._

"Well I'm just glad that everything worked out." Slippy says to me as we sit in the chairs in the kitchen area. "Yeah, whatever. You know if he is awake yet?" I ask showing some concern. "I'm not sure, but he might soon." I get up without anything else and start going to the room.

I enter the room that has Fox was sleeping in. Well someday this was. Get a mission, practically get tired out in fighting and arguing, and I almost shoot him. I never did get the chance to tell him I was sorry. And there are not a lot of moments when I actually say 'I'm sorry' to anyone. Well, maybe I should just leave. I didn't kill him, so it should be enough to let him know that I am sorry.

I turn around when a voice speaks, "Falco, what's up." I turn back around to see him looking at me. "Hey buddy, um…bout earlier today…when I was close to shooting you…" Fox waves his hand at me and says, "Hey, I know you are not big at saying sorry. I know you are so you don't have to do something out of the ordinary." I let out of a sigh and say "Thank God."

"You need to rest buddy, and plus, I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"I need a break, mind if I take one soon?"

"Go right ahead bud, now let me sleep."

I leave the room that contains sleeping beauty and suddenly run into Peppy. He smiles at me and then says, "I know what happened earlier. Thanks for not shooting Fox." "Hey, I didn't want to lose a friend and have to hear it from you." I joked.

In life, people would come and go. In life, we'll get a friend that would do anything for you and would never hurt you. Those friends, are worth keeping. -Cet

**Yay good ending! Hope you love, and don't forget to review, ill love you then**

**I worked so hard on this, I read this over 3 times making sure it was good**

**PEACE**

**-Cet**


End file.
